The present invention relates to a process for producing prostacyclin derivatives and novel intermediate compounds useful in the process.
Prostacyclin derivatives are useful pharmaceutical compounds possessing activities such as platelet aggregation inhibition, gastric secretion reduction, lesion inhibition, and bronchodilation.
Treprostinil, the active ingredient in Remodulin®, was first described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,075. Treprostinil, and other prostacyclin derivatives have been prepared as described in Moriarty, et al in J. Org. Chem. 2004, 69, 1890-1902, Drug of the Future, 2001, 26(4), 364-374, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,441,245, 6,528,688, 6,765,117 and 6,809,223. Their teachings are incorporated by reference to show how to practice the embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,222 describes use of treprostinil for treatment of pulmonary hypertension. Treprostinil is approved for the intravenous as well as subcutaneous route, the latter avoiding septic events associated with continuous intravenous catheters. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,521,212 and 6,756,033 describe administration of treprostinil by inhalation for treatment of pulmonary hypertension, peripheral vascular disease and other diseases and conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,386 discloses administration of treprostinil for treating cancer such as lung, liver, brain, pancreatic, kidney, prostate, breast, colon and head-neck cancer. U.S. patent application publication No. 2005/0165111 discloses treprostinil treatment of ischemic lesions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,157 discloses that treprostinil treatment improves kidney functions. U.S. patent application publication No. 2005/0282903 discloses treprostinil treatment of neuropathic foot ulcers. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/028,471 filed Feb. 8, 2008, discloses treprostinil treatment of pulmonary fibrosis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,486 discloses treatment of peripheral vascular disease with treprostinil. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/873,645 filed Oct. 17, 2007 discloses combination therapies comprising treprostinil. U.S. publication No. 2008/0200449 discloses delivery of treprostinil using a metered dose inhaler. U.S. publication No. 2008/0280986 discloses treatment of interstitial lung disease with treprostinil. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/028,471 filed Feb. 8, 2008 discloses treatment of asthma with treprostinil. U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,070, 7,384,978 and U.S. publication Nos. 2007/0078095, 2005/0282901, and 2008/0249167 describe oral formulations of treprostinil and other prostacyclin analogs.
Because Treprostinil, and other prostacyclin derivatives are of great importance from a medicinal point of view, a need exists for an efficient process to synthesize these compounds on a large scale suitable for commercial production.